Ghost Activity Party
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny, Danielle was invited from ghost party, but can't tell anyone about it. Jazz and other didn't seen Danny very worry about it, how can they find Danny?


After the school, Danny was back home, but he seen Skulker, and he's going ghost, try to beat Skulker but Skulker beat him and dizzy him. After Danny was dizzy, Skulker carry Danny to ghost zone, when Danny awake, he realize he was in Realm of The Far Frozen (Frostbite's City), much ghosts are here. And Danny also seen Danielle. Skulker say in Frostbite City was conduct for ghost competition of power and other. This is conduct for savior of ghost zone, you.

Skulker: Because two both are half ghost, so you both invited.

Danny: Wait, why must I do it?

Skulker: Winner have prizes, and you can ditch school, and only using a week, a week we will never haunting you.

Danny: I agree.

Skulker: And one more thing, You can't tell anyone including your sister and good friend, this competition is secret.

Danny: Alright.

Frostbite: This Infi-map can open the portal, don't let anyone know.

Then Skulker send Danny home, Danny was so quietly back to his room, it's been already 12:30 AM, when he get back room, Jazz is there and ask

Jazz: Danny, it's already 12:30 AM, where have you been?

Danny: I with Sam and Tucker.

Jazz: Danny, you know I'm so difficult to perfunctory mom and dad, I wish begin tomorrow you can home early, okay? Good night, little brother.

Danny: Good Night.

Next day, Danny and Dani meet, Danny use the Infi-map open the portal at Amity Park banner, And they went to Frostbite City. The ghost in there have Skulker, Technus, Ember, Box Ghost, Klemper, Walker, Wulf, Johnny with Shadow, Kitty, Lunch Lady Ghost, Youngblood, Spectra, Bertrand, Amorpho, Desiree, Cujo and Clockwork. Danny seen Clockwork, he asking don't you should looking the time, Clockwork say my assistant is working.

The first competition is ' Flying Around The Circle'. Like running, but using fly.

Corner left and right has – 200 feet – Up and Down has – 100 Feet

First 5 man up

Frostbite vs. Youngblood vs. Walker vs. Wulf vs. Amorpho – Winner is Frostbite. Walker try to take down Wulf, but his done first. Amorpho fly on half meter try pretend to Wulf to speed up. But Wulf better. Youngblood was fly not faster and Frostbite is all around with fast to win.

Danny vs. Box Ghost vs. Bertrand vs. Johnny vs. Klemper – Winner is Danny. For Began, 4 of them cheating Danny first, Johnny try to using motorcycle to win, but his motorcycle has broken at half, Danny speed so fast to chasing 4 of them all the way from first to win.

Danielle vs. Ember vs. Kitty vs. Lunch Lady Ghost – Winner is Ember. Danielle quickly fly before Ember and Kitty distract, but Ember using music to distract 4 of them, and Ember quickly fly into finish line to take victory.

Technus vs. Skulker vs. Clockwork vs. Desiree vs. Cujo – Winner is Clockwork. Technus use his technology to speed up, Skulker using equipment, Desiree just fly, Cujo is dog, he's only running can be fast, how does he's fly. Although Clockwork so not fast, but he using time machine to stop 4 participants, and just flying to win. And all the crowd are booing. Frostbite say

Frostbite: Final round no using time stop, Clockwork.

Clockwork: Alright.

So final round is – Frostbite vs. Danny vs. Ember vs. Clockwork.

This round have 4 lap, every lap who is slower, who will be eliminated, until last will be winner.

So the ghost take the break.

Back to Amity Park. In school, Sam and Tucker are feel so strange, why Danny is not in school. After class, Mr. Lancer find Jazz say

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Fenton, do you know where's you brother?

Jazz: Danny, he's absent?

Mr. Lancer: Yes, Jazz. If you see him, take him back.

Then Jazz seen Sam and Tucker, she ask them where's Danny, Sam and Tucker also doesn't know, Jazz feel Danny was disappears, Sam and Tucker express no need to worry, maybe Danny was just fighting ghost, you will see him. But Jazz still worrying.

Back to Frostbite City.

Frostbite vs. Danny vs. Ember vs. Clockwork – Winner is Frostbite. Clockwork was eliminated first, then Ember second, Frostbite just in time to beat in faster time Danny. So gold is Frostbite, silver is Danny and bronze is Ember. And today competition has ended. But Skulker want Danny and Dani don't back to Amity Park, and tell them you both can temporarily live in Technus house until end. In night, Jazz still no Danny news, she tell mom and dad Danny just fight ghost, don't worry, and Jazz whisper 'be alright, little brother.'

2nd day in competition, is 'Avoid be suck in Thermos' first time is 10 seconds, 19 participants, Frostbite will be ghost are using thermos. First round winner have, Danny, Dani, Skulker, Clockwork, Technus and Cujo. Most lame participants is Klemper only a second suck by thermos, Bos Ghost 2 seconds. 2nd round will be 15 seconds, winner have Danny, Dani, Skulker and Cujo. Skulker using skill and Cujo speed so fast to escape. 3rd round will have 2 thermos, Frostbite and Clockwork both control. Results: Danny: 8.7 seconds, Dani: 6.4 seconds, Skulker: 9.6 seconds, Cujo: 12 seconds to suck in thermos. Final round, Wolf will replace clockwork to handle thermos, will be final 3 winner. Results, Danny: 9.5 seconds, Skulker:10.4 seconds, Cujo: 9.3 seconds, Cujo reaction was slow at this round. So gold will be Skulker, silver Danny and bronze Cujo.

Skulker: Ha, look, ghost child, I'm the best.

Danny: Only this time, Skulker, don't happy to early.

3rd day in competition, is 'Avoid catch by other frostbite'. Can't always using invisible, and caught first will eliminated. 19 participants must hide first. 19th is Box Ghost, he caught by frostbite only 4 minutes. 18th will be Klemper. He was try to using ice power to frozen frostbite, but doesn't work, 8 minutes. 17th is Cujo, 32 minutes. 16th is Bertrand, 44 minutes. 15th is Youngblood, 57 minutes. 14th is Lunch Lady Ghost, 1 hour 23 minutes. 13th is Wulf, 1 hour 40 minutes. 12th is Spectra, 1 hour 51 minutes. 11th is Johnny, He tried to betray Kitty, but kitty quickly skip away and shadow make frostbite saw Johnny, 2 Hour 1 minutes. 10th is Desiree, 2 hour 9 minutes. 9th is Kitty, 2 hour 22 minutes. 8th is Technus, Danny and Dani was at Technus size, Danielle ask technus name, and Technus yelling his name to make frostbite realize, he's been trap, 2 hour 34 minutes. 7th is Clockwork, he try to using time to other place, he did. But when he success, just the frostbite in there and Clockwork been caught, 2 Hour 42 minutes. 6th is Ember, she accidentally touch the guitar and get caught, 2 Hour 52 minutes. 5th is Walker, 3 hours 1 minutes. 4th is Dani, Danny almost caught. But for save Danny she are sacrifice and caught by Frostbite. 3rd is Skulker, he try to trick Danny, but he trick to himself, 3 hours 9 minutes. 2nd is Danny, he think Skulker was last eliminated, he stand up and yelling 'I won'. 1st is Amorpho, he always pretended as Frostbite since he almost caught by frostbite in begin 1 hour. So the gold belong to Amorpho, silver to Danny and bronze to Skulker. And this competition is using 3 hours 10 minutes, everybody was exhausted.

4th Day in competition, is 'Partners Racing To The End'. Rules is First 10 man reach to obstacles to move forward find partners and with partners reach for another more obstacles, cross the finish line, will be winner. Danny and Dani, Skulker and Ember, Johnny with Shadow and Kitty, Box Ghost and Klemper, Spectra and Bertrand, Cujo and Wulf, Frostbite and Clockwork, Clockwork illegal, not allow using time power. Youngblood and Amorpho. Technus and Walker and Lunch Lady Ghost and Desiree. Dani, Ember, Kitty, Klemper, Bertrand, Cujo, Clockwork, Youngblood and Walker start first. And they all 10 are success reach obstacle find they partners, except klemper almost fail at first round. In second round, Klemper and Bos Ghost are stuck on obstacle. Johnny and Kitty was late, but he want shadow to distract first place, is Danny and Dani. And Johnny and Kitty using motorcycle to driving fastest to reach obstacle and finish line to win. So the gold belong to Johnny with Shadow and Kitty, silver belong to Skulker and Ember and bronze to Danny and Dani.

Back to Amity Park, Jazz already impatient. She already not seen her little brother 4 to 5 days, Sam and Tucker want her be patience. But Jazz still worrying about it, she doesn't tell mom and dad because she doesn't want they both worry.

5th Day in competition, is 'MPH With Fly with 10 Meter'. From Start line to finish line to detect mph speed. Have 3 round. Winner of first round first 10 participants will advance.

Ranking

Name

MPH speed

1.

Skulker

113 mph

2.

Danny

112 mph

3.

Johnny with Shadow

109.9 mph

4.

Wulf

107.5 mph

5.

Dani

106.7 mph

6.

Walker

106.6 mph

7.

Cujo

105.1 mph

8.

Ember

104.2 mph

9.

Kitty

103.6 mph

10.

Spectra

102 mph

11.

Frostbite

100.2 mph

12.

Technus

99.7 mph

13.

Amorpho

98.2 mph

14.

Youngblood

96.4 mph

15.

Clockwork

95 mph

16.

Desiree

94.5 mph

17.

Bertrand

93.3 mph

18.

Lunch Lady Ghost

91.3 mph

19.

Box Ghost

85.5 mph

20.

Klemper

84.3 mph

2nd Round, First 3 participants will advance to final round.

Ranking

Name

MPH speed

1.

Danny

112.3 mph

2.

Skulker

112.2 mph

3.

Wulf

111.8 mph

4.

Walker

107.7 mph

5.

Ember

105.9 mph

6.

Johnny with Shadow

105.5 mph

7.

Cujo

105.2 mph

8.

Dani

104.8 mph

9.

Kitty

104.2 mph

10.

Spectra

100.2 mph

Final Round, will be decide who take gold.

Ranking

Name

MPH speed

1.

Danny

113.6 mph

2.

Wulf

113.1 mph

3.

Skulker

112.8 mph

So the gold will belong to Danny, his first. Silver will be Wulf and Bronze will be Skulker.

6th day in competition, will be last. Is 'All The Way To End Avoid Frozen By Frostbite.' Rules like from strat line across around until finish line, frostbite will shoot ice from eye. Participants can't use invisible, fight back or flying too high, only can avoid skip and run. The Frostbite will be King Frostbite to frozen participants.

Back to Amity Park, in Casper high, Sam and Tucker was in janitor room avoid Jazz to discuss tomorrow they both gonna road to ghost zone finding Danny, they will using 'Booomerang' to find Danny, but Jazz already hear what they say.

First Start is Box Ghost, in begin when he say 'I am the box ghost', already frozen by Frostbite, failed. Second id Klemper, unexpectedly, he was success. After success, he say will anyone be my friend, and crowd was so quietly. And other 17 participants was advanced. And 2nd round is 2 Frostbite shoot ice. Klemper eliminated, Lunch Lady Ghost, Bertrand, Desiree, Youngblood, Spectra, Cujo, Wolf, Kitty, Ember and Johnny also been eliminated. 3rd round has 3 Frostbite. Walker, Clockwork, Dani and Amorpho, he tried to pretend other person but get frozen, and there three were eliminated. So Skulker, Technus and Danny was advanced final round, and final round will begin tomorrow, with awards late.

7th day, there was final round.

Back to Amity Park, Sam and Tucker go to Fenton Works, try to enter ship and tour the ghost zone, Sam crack the door, Jazz open door, Tucker and Sam ask are Danny back, Jazz say no,he didn't comeback. And they go into Fenton Works, breakfast with Jack, Maddie and Jazz. Jack and Maddie ask where's Danny, they been whole week not seen Danny, and mr. Lancer has been called us, say Danny was not attend t school, where is he?

Jazz: Danny just went fight ghost, save the town, don't worry, he'll be okay.

Then Tucker and Sam covertly go to lab, try to stole ship to ghost zone finding Danny, and they feel strange not sees the 'Booomerang'. And Jazz is coming, hand is handle the 'Booomerang'. She say

Jazz: You both guys try to find Danny and not calling me, why?

Sam: Jazz, we don't wanna told you because I'm emmm

Tucker: Because we feel you are not great.

Sam: Tucker.

Jazz: I'm not good, I can find Danny on ghost zone with alone, and don't need you both guys, and I will prove.

Then Jazz enter the ship, lock the ship and ready tour ghost zone find Danny, and Jack and Maddie yelling what's going on there, Jazz request Sam and Tucker help her perfunctory her mom and dad. Then she quickly throw the 'Booomerang' and drive the ship to ghost zone follow the 'Booomerang'.

Jack and Maddie is coming, and Maddie ask where's Jazz and Jack ask where's ship, Tucker and Sam say Jazz was drive the ship to outside find Danny. Jack and Maddie listen feel logically, and they ask Sam and Tucker want helping us inventions new ghost stuff. They both slowly okay.

Final Round was Danny vs. Skulker vs. Technus, final round will be together in stage to avoid Frostbite ice. The winner is Danny, gold will belong Danny, silver to Skulker and bronze to Technus.

Before awards the ghost cup, the 6 days rankings be announced:

20.

Box Ghost

19.

Klemper

18.

Bertrand

17.

Lunch Lady Ghost

16.

Desiree

15.

Youngblood

14.

Cujo

13.

Wulf

12.

Johnny with Shadow

11.

Clockwork

10.

Spectra

9.

Walker

8.

Amorpho

7.

Kitty

6.

Dani

5.

Technus

4.

Frostbite

3rd place is Ember, she got present of ghost bronze trophy.

2nd place is Skulker, he got present of ghost silver trophy.

Before announce Danny, the 'Booomerang' was coming, but the stuff hit Dani. She aaawww, say 'what this', Danny look 'This has my ecto signature, that's mean', Then Jazz was come as Frostbite City, and she saw Danny and ghosts together, she immediately get out from car, he hold Danny, ask

Jazz: Danny, 'Are you alright'?

Walker: Who's that?

Spectra: That's just spirit girl, ghost child sister?

Skulker: Why are you doing here, human girl?

Jazz: I follow the 'Booomerang' to find my little brother, and I'm won't let you hurt him.

All crowd are dumbfounded.

Skulker: Relax, we not haunting him

Ember: Or revolt everywhere, The much ghost are conduct the activity for week

Kitty: And the activity is conduct for savior of ghost zone, your half ghost brother

Walker: So we don't want any human to know, and just like you

Johnny: Ghost have principle, such a fuss.

Jazz: I'm fuss? Danny, I can't believe this whole week you just here hang with ghost.

Danny: Jazz, let me explain.

Jazz: You know this whole week I've been so worrying about you, I thought you was dangerous, but you been here a week, you ditching school only here, how can I tell mom and dad?

Danny: Jazz, it's was just ghost activity, I'm half ghost, speaking of this is for savior of ghost zone, and I win trophy. Why can't I been here?

Jazz: Because, emmm, because

Ghost: None of words to say it, right?

Danny: Jazz, you go home first, today is last day, later I go home find you

Skulker: Wait, Later we have the party, all of us must stay here until party over.

Box Ghost: Ya, She can stay here with you until party over.

Klemper: And will you be my friend?

Jazz feel so confused.

Skulker: And tomorrow, we will continues haunting you. But today

Walker: We're for peace.

Then Frostbite present the gold trophy to Danny. Jazz, Dani, allies, villians and crowd was cheer and clap. Danny want to hug Dani, but Jazz quickly came over and hugging Danny.

Party begin at Frostbite City, Jazz, Danny and Dani was other side talk about it. Firstly she ask Dani who this girl. Danny reply

Danny: This is Danielle, you can call her Dani, she is…

Dani: I am clone of Danny, made by Vlad Plasmius. First, if I fight with ghost, I will melt it, but Danny and Valerie save me from Plasmius.

Jazz: Such of like this. If you want, you can live our house, I will tell mom and dad.

Dani: Thanks, Jazz. I will think about it. You both talk first, I'm party first.

Then Dani back to party, Danny and Jazz are talking.

Jazz: Danny, this whole week you and Dani live where?

Danny: I'm and Dani live at Technus house.

Jazz: Technus, how does he, as he hurt you?

Danny: No, Jazz, relax. He just annoying, but that's is his house, we can do nothing, right?

Jazz: Right, Danny. Just want you know, I love you, Danny. If you disappears, I will worry about it, so anything you want to speak out you can talk to me. I will never tell anymone especially mom and dad.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. By the way, how is Jazz and Tucker?

Jazz: I don't know, I want they both to perfunctory mom and dad, maybe they have working with mom and dad.

Danny: But when I back home, how to I tell mom and dad I've been this whole week?

Jazz: Don't worry, little brother. I will help you, no matter what.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz.

Then Danny hugging Jazz, and Jazz feel inspire.

Jazz: Can I look your trophy and other?

Danny: Sure, Jazz.

Then Skulker yelling

Skulker: C'mon, Ghost child, party wild have begin.

Ember: Yeah, quickly, must look Box Ghots how is wild he?

Kitty: Ya, Amorpho was pretend some fun things.

Danny: Later go home I show you, Jazz. Now we go in.

Jazz: Ya.

Then Jazz and Danny was go into wild party with Danielle and other ghost was enjoying.

In Fenton Works

Jack and Maddie was made inventions, Jack yell

Jack: Look, kid, Maddie. I done it, I call this

Before he saying the name, inventions was broken.

Jack: Aaahhh, I hate this stuff, take some cloth to me.

Then Maddie using cloth to wipe his face, Tucker and Sam are laughing.

THE END

The activity was just thinking by myself, but maybe that's they strength.


End file.
